The present invention relates to window cleaning devices, and particularly to such devices including an elongated moistening member which stores or holds cleaning liquid to be applied on a surface to be cleaned, and a wiper blade arranged to wipe the liquid after it is deposited on the surface by the moistening member.
A known window cleaning device has a rear sectional or body member which has a replaceable and laterally slidable wiper blade fastened on one side and an elongated, skin-like moistening member extending in the same direction as the blade. A handle is fastened on the other side of the body member. This device is disclosed in German Utility Model Application No. 76 24 786.
The known window cleaning device has a disadvantage in that, although the moistening member consists of a hide or skin which is not described in detail, this skin is arranged only in a single layer on a support bar. Such a thin layer of skin can store only a small amount of water or other cleaning liquid. Furthermore since the skin is substantially exposed, there is the additional danger that the cleaning liquid can run down a window pane and soil the window sill during operation of the device. It is difficult to fasten the skin in the known window cleaning device since the skin, which is of tube like construction, must be pulled onto the bar. In this regard, it remains unclear how the rear body member can be fastened to the skin by extending through it.
An object of the present invention is to provide a window cleaning device wherein a moistening member can be easily and quickly fastened to a body member of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window cleaning device wherein the moistening member has a large cleaning liquid absorbing and storing capability without presenting the danger of soiling surrounding areas, such as a window sill, with the liquid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a window cleaning device having a moistening member which is capable of effectively breaking up dirt and grease films on window panes or other surfaces to be cleaned.
In accordance with the present invention, a window cleaning device comprises an elongated moistening member which consists of a plurality of layers of a permeable skin wound without a core for holding a cleaning liquid. The skin has hair thereon of sufficient hardness to break a dirt film on a surface to be cleaned. An elongated body member has a concave surface portion extending longitudinally thereon to receive the moistening member, the concave surface portion having a projecting edge arranged to extend beneath the moistening member to prevent liquid from being discharged downwardly from the moistening member when the device is operated.
Preferably, the window cleaning device of the present invention is arranged so that the moistening member is releasably fastened to the body member by a band of burrs on the body member, zippers or push buttons. The moistening member can also be glued to the body member or fastened to it by screw members.
Also, the body member with a wiper blade thereon is preferably held to a handle by a single clamping screw, the handle being provided with an elongated opening at one end thereof through which the screw extends. This arrangement allows the handle to be positioned laterally of the body member before the clamping screw is tightened.
The following advantages are achieved with the window cleaning device of the present invention. First, the plastic skin, which is wound without a core, is capable of effectively storing large amounts of cleaning liquid. This is so because several layers of the absorbent skin are provided and, if a supporting layer or sheet to which the skin is bonded is also of an absorbent material, a significantly large amount of liquid can be stored by the moistening element. Second, with the hair of the skin being of sufficient hardness, the skin will be capable of effectively breaking up dirt and grease film on a window pane. Third, by placing the wound plastic skin on a concave surface portion of the body member, a configuration which lends itself to a simple fastening arrangement is provided and, further, the provision of the projecting edge on the concave surface portion, which is beneath the moistening member during operation of the device, effectively increases the liquid storage capability of the moistening member skin since the liquid cannot be easily discharged downwardly from the member and be wasted.
The moistening member can either be releasably or permanently mounted on the body member. Furthermore, the entire device can be held together by a single clamping screw, and the handle can be positioned laterally of the body member to facilitate effective cleaning of window panes or surfaces behind radiators and the like.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .